Sweet Nightmares
by Zee126
Summary: Everyone dreams, and Awful Alvin is no exception. But no one seems to know what he wants or fears...until now. With the help of a unfinished invention, Alvin has powerful dreams of what he loves and wants. But the dreams become nightmares, Alvin's fears are unleashed, and Alvin is locked in his dreams. And as Alvin finds out what he always wanted, it leads to what he truly feared.


**So I'm not dead. Yay!~...**

**OK, so here's another Larryboy oneshot from me, and its really really really long. But you like wrong stories right?**

**I wrote this back in January and actually finished this before writing the last couple chapters of What Goes Up, so I held this story for a while...if you can call four months awhile, I mean the seasons changed and everything!**

**So this story has to be the most different of all my other ones, you'll figure it out soon. I hope those changes are ok. Also this might get kinda confusing in the end because I used big words to mess around with people (hehe, sorry) so have some kind of dictionary open or be forever oblivious.**

**I DON'T OWN LARRYBOY IN ANY WAY! If I did, well take a look at this fanfiction and then imagine if I produced Larryboy...**

**One last thing: I'm not kidding this time, (ok, so when do I joke around with warnings?) this story will give you a crazy mix of emotions. You will laugh and you will cry. I'm actually serious, you might actually laugh and cry! If you don't, well, I failed... ;)**

**Well, if you're ready, read on.**

* * *

**~SWEET NIGHTMARES~**

Awful Alvin stood at the edge of the tallest skyscraper in Bumblyburg. The night breeze blew his dark cape against the color of the raven black sky. The city was quiet compared to how loud most cities were during the day, but the air was still full of the noises of the cars that never seem to leave the street alone, the faint footsteps of the few who chose to walk during the night, and an occasional yell from some random youth out too late. Alvin knew that the noise would soon be overflowing with the blaring of sirens and the zooming of police cars down the street. They would be looking for something. And because what they were looking for was around his onion head, he knew they would be after him too.

A thick metal glowing ring wrapped around Alvin's head. He adjusted it as he walked away from the edge of the tower, his footsteps pounding the cement roof. He folded his roots behind his back as he faced his only companion a lamp.

"Lampy, I think we are in the clear! The police have yet to figure out that I even stole this thing! That means that we have even more time until _you know who_ arrives."

The scientist of Bumblyburg were proven to be incredibly smart with their new discoveries, but these same new discoveries are always in danger of being taken advantage of by those who like to do awful deeds against Bumblyburg. _Awful_ Alvin was no exception to those people.

A couple of days ago the latest discovery from the labs was the very metallic circle around Alvin's head. But it did more than make Alvin look like a brain surgery patient.

It took control of dreams. The head device took anyone's thoughts and put them together in richer, enhanced dreams. Every night, most people have about three dreams but wake up not remembering most or any of them at all. But with the dream headband, it took made dreams according to the dreamer's thoughts and and pulled them altogether into a dream that seemed so real and lifelike.

Alvin and Lampy broke into the science labs and stole the head-piece so stealthily that no one seemed to even notice yet. But Alvin knew that it would not be long before this crime was discovered and he would not reach his lair in time, so he and Lampy snuck up to the tallest building in Bumblyburg.

Alvin was hoping that the head piece would take his thoughts and, he dares to think, his hopes and dreams- yes, he has hopes and dreams- and put them together into a big realistic dream, just for him. It will be an amazing experience. It had been said the dreams made by the metallic band were so realistic that it would be almost hard to tell the difference between reality and dreams. Even though it will all be a dream, which would make him a little sad, he hoped those dreams would give him the answers to how to make them become reality.

There was one problem. Although part of the motive to build such a device was to make dreams stronger, its main purpose was to allow people not sleeping to see the dreams and record them. The dreams were broadcasted as a hologram from a projector on where the headband met the forehead.

Alvin hated that the metallic headband projected the dreams. Alvin did not want his dreams to be broadcasted like that and he really wanted to do this in private, but time was running out and if he did not do it here, he would probably never do it at all.

Another thing Alvin hated was that while he would be sleeping and his dreams would be projected, if anything entered the projection they would enter the dream, yet another amazing feature of the invention. But any outside objects entering the dream would eventually cause it to fall apart and for the dreamer to wake up. Alvin did not want any interruptions, especially from a certain superhero.

Larryboy will be on the hunt soon. Alvin was not concerned for the police officers, as their attempts seemed to fail often, but he was concerned when the police officers called on Larryboy. Then Larryboy would show up and ruin everything. Alvin was so close to accomplishing his dreams so many times, but then Larryboy came just to destroy it.

That will soon end. The answer would be in the dreams. So Alvin had to do this now.

Alvin adjusted the dream headband on his head again as he lay down on the concrete. He looked up at Lampy.

"Lampy, keep an eye out. If anyone approaches, wake me up. I don't want anyone to interrupt this or even see my dreams being projected. No one will ever know what I feel." Alvin muttered the last sentence.

It was true. As a criminal, Alvin was always misunderstood. If anyone was watching, they would witness Alvin's true thoughts and feelings.

But a third problem was that Alvin heard that the headband was still in its experimental stage. Alvin was not so sure what that meant for him, but he heard the last two test subjects who used the head-piece woke up screaming or in a mental break down, and it was the same for those who saw the dreams as well. Perhaps the dreams were too enhanced by the head-piece, but Alvin did not care. What was the worst dream that he could possible happen anyway?

"Lampy, stay guard," Alvin looked up at the lamp, which did not even stir. "Seriously Lampy, if only you responded more and I can truly know if you are paying attention."

Alvin shifted his body against the concrete and closed his eyes. As soon as he fell asleep, the dreams would begin. As he began to drift into sleep, the city noises and the cold concrete against his back growing dimmer, the headband began to glow a blue light. From the center of the headband above Alvin's forehead, a blue light shot out and flickered until a large blue circle appeared, projecting out of the headband next to Alvin's sleeping form. In the projection another form of Alvin appeared, floating in his mind.

Alvin walked around what appeared to be a never-ending expanse of a light blue.

"Interesting. Ok then, I must focus on what I really want so that this dream headband will take that one and only thought and make it into a dream. And what I really want...is to be the greatest dictator of Bumblyburg!"

Alvin blinked, and the next thing he knew was that he was sitting on a throne high above Bumblyburg.

Alvin found himself to be wearing an enormous crown and a long black cape. In his hand was a long, black crooked scepter that was covered with thorns and curved into a jagged square at the top.

All around him was his empire, the destroyed Bumblyburg. Buildings were black piles of stone consumed by fire. In fact, below Alvin almost seemed to be a giant pit of fire itself. The sky was dark and full of dirt and ashes. Alvin's throne sat the edge of a large platform high above the city. Alvin stood up and looked down to see the far away citizens below, looking like ants. Somehow they were alive even though they were surrounded by fire, but Alvin could hear their screams.

"Yes! This is it! Is this really a dream? It feels so real!" Alvin said, raising his arms above him. The air was humid, but he did not notice. All he heard were endless moaning, but it did not seem to matter to him. This was his paradise apparently.

Alvin stood at the edge of the platform, he hands at his hips. He took in a deep breath of harsh air and looked around.

After five minutes, Alvin dropped his arms and head. "Something is missing. This just does not seem right. But what?"

Alvin looked to the side. A bright flash temporarily took place as if the head-piece was adding something to the dream.

A new wall formed at the side of the platform. Chains hung down the wall and across the floor. But tangled in the middle of the chains was Larryboy himself, looking worn out and beaten.

Alvin was surprised but then resumed his momentarily happiness. He slowly approached Larryboy. At the sound of Alvin walking across the stone platform, Larryboy lifted his head. His now dull empty eyes stared back at Alvin. Alvin crossed his arms and smirked.

"Of course. Defeating Larryboy. That was what this dream needed," Alvin said, smiling. He then stood there for what seemed forever, just cherishing the sight of Larryboy in chains.

Alvin stood with his arms crossed with the jagged scepter still in hand as he faced Larryboy, his lips still curved in a smirk. "I could just stay like this forever."

After about five minutes, silently, Larryboy lifted his head again. He locked his eyes in Alvin's, both staring inside each other's souls.

Suddenly, Larryboy began leaning forward, grunting in determination. Alvin stepped back, his look of triumph dropping. Larryboy kept leaning forward until suddenly the cracking of metal could be heard.

Alvin gasped as he saw the chained beginning to break apart. The chains bent and creaked as Larryboy continued to lean forward. Curved pieces of black metal were flung to the ground.

"No! What are you doing?! Am I waking up? Not yet! This dream just started!" Alvin yelled.

Suddenly, with a final clank, Larryboy slowly stood up, the splintered and cracked chains around him. His glare was unwavering as he slowly walked towards Alvin.

Alvin started stepping backwards. "No! Stay back! Why is this part of my dream? This dream just can't end quickly like this! I just wanted to take over the city! This wasn't suppose to happen!"

As Larryboy approached, Alvin took hold of the jagged scepter and swung it towards Larryboy. To his surprise, Larryboy knocked it away with one of his plungers. The large pointy stick fell off the platform to the flaming ant farm of a city below.

Alvin continued walking backwards. Suddenly, he felt his foot slip and he found himself falling backwards off the platform.

"NO!" Alvin shrieked as he fell, the platform getting farther and farther away. As Alvin looked up, he saw Larryboy jumped off the platform after him. Alvin yelled and felt the heat of the flames seeming to get closer and closer.

As Alvin continued falling, the space around him darkened. Alvin looked up to see Larryboy and the burning city just disappear into the black shadow.

Without warning, Alvin hit something hard with a loud thud. Groaning, Alvin stood up. Then his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"What was that?! I had a nice dream and it just ends in five minutes! I did not go through the trouble of stealing this dumb invention for this!" Then Alvin put his hands on his head to take the head-piece off but felt that it was no longer there.

The darkness disappeared into a pinkish color filling another never-ending space. Alvin scorned at the happy color. There seemed to be nothing around him except...Lampy!

Alvin ran up to Lampy. "Lampy! You will never believe it. I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was king of Bumblyburg, but for some reason Larryboy ended up ruining it. Do you think it was because of the dream headband?" Then Alvin felt around his head to find that the metal headband was not there.

"You're still dreaming," said a high-pitched voice.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You're still dreaming. The dreams do not end until the headband gets taken off your head."

"So if I'm dreaming, what am I supposed to do now Lampy?" Alvin asked.

Suddenly, Lampy started to move. He hopped around on his pole to a neon green table. "What ever you like," his cute small voice said.

"How?" Alvin asked, following Lampy to the table. Apparently, it did not phase him in any way that Lampy a,was talking and moving. immediately, a light blue chair grew from the ground under Alvin, allowing him to sit down.

"The dream headband takes whatever you are feeling and finds any thoughts related to that feeling. Then it manifests it into a big dream. But as your feelings change, so do the dreams. Since you fell asleep feeling happy and hopeful that the dream headband would give you answers, it built a dream based off of your strong hope to rule Bumblyburg," Lampy explained.

"But why did Larryboy show up?" Alvin asked.

"Well, another one of your strong wantings was to defeat Larryboy, so that happened."

"Then why did he break free?" Alvin asked angrily.

"Fear," Lampy's small voice quivered.

"Fear?"

"This dream headband is not yet completed. You heard that it is still in its experimental stage but you stole it anyway. The problem with this device is that no matter what you are feeling, it just takes some of your fear and mashes it together into one bizarre dream. And as those dreams scare you, the fear keeps adding on, ignoring what other feelings you have until fear is all that is left," Lampy explained.

"What!? Well how do I wake up then?" Alvin asked.

"I already told you half of it, Alvin. If something disturbs the projections of your dream outside, eventually the dream will fall apart and you will wake up. Or like I told you before, the headband must come off your head," Lampy explained.

"Oh great," Alvin banged his fist on the green table, "So since I'm sleeping I can't take it off myself, someone else will have to. What if Larryboy or the cops find me dreaming like this. Of course they will take the dream headband off, but they will see the projection of my dreams."

"Ah," Lampy nodded, "But they can't take it off."

"Huh?" Alvin asked.

"Another problem with the dream headband is that it latches onto your head tightly. So now the only way out is that someone jumps into the hologram of your dreams in the outside world and joins your dream, which would make you wake up," Lampy explained.

"Great. This is just perfect," Alvin muttered sarcastically. Then he looked up at Lampy again. "How do you know all this?"

"The dream headband is taking over," Lampy said, his cute high-pitched voice cracking at "is taking over."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Oh Alvin, you should have waited until this device was ready," Lampy said, shaking his lampshade, in sorrow. "Now it is locked on your head and will continue putting your hopes and fears together. But soon it will take more of your fears and less of what you want, and soon you will experience your worst fears in strong, powerful dreams. Since you will get scared, the headband will feast on more of your fears, getting stronger and more intense over time."

Alvin stood up from the green table and looked frightened. Then he resumed his earlier form. "Well it's not like I have any fears."

"You don't know you own fears," Lampy said, his cute light voice darkening into a lower tone throughout the course of the sentence.

Alvin was taking aback by this. Surely he knew his worst fears- they were no existent!

Immediately, Lampy started to grow. The creaking and cracking of wood was heard as the legs of his post became pointy and his pole turned into a darker reddish brown color. His happy expression on his lamp shade smiled still, but it was no longer a happy smile. Alvin, being a criminal, recognized that kind of smile anywhere. It was a smile of terror, when you were about to attack someone.

"Lampy? What happened to you? What are you doing?" Alvin asked, filling with panic.

Suddenly, the space around them darkened again as a bright spotlight shone from Lampy's lampshade down on Alvin.

"I'm going to kill you," Lampy's dark voice roared.

At this, Lampy began chasing the tiny and smaller Alvin.

Alvin screamed in terror. He seemed to be running no where and behind him, close to crushing him with his lamppost.

"Lampy! I thought we were best friends!" Alvin yelled.

Lampy laughed. It hurt so much to hear it. But Alvin was also a bit proud to hear how good Lampy's evil laugh was.

"Not anymore!" Lampy yelled with his lampshade swinging around wildly, his light waving around like an out of control lighthouse.

Then Lampy looked down at Alvin. "Sweet nightmares!" He roared. Then with one step, Lampy crushed Alvin.

Alvin screamed, putting his hands up to his head. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he was not crushed.

Alvin smiled in delight after finding out Lampy did not actually crush him. But then he remembered what Lampy said about the headband. What was going to happen to him? And where was he now?

Alvin found himself in a corner of a white room. Pushing his arms against the sides of the walls to hoist his body up, Alvin looked around as Lampy's words echoed through his head. So his greatest fears were about to be unleashed, stronger ones after the former. Now what was he supposed to expect?

Alvin looked around a found a door on one of the walls. "Now I can try to escape before something bad happens!" But to his disappointment, when Alvin ran to open the door, he found that it was a sliding door without a handle.

Then Alvin turned around to see a lever next to the door. It was labeled, "Opens Door BUT DON'T TOUCH IT, ALVIN!"

Alvin scoffed at the label. "I'll do what I want!" With that, Alvin pulled the lever down.

Immediately, the doors slid open. Alvin was about to run through the hallway behind it if it were not for the mob of horrifying creatures crowding the doorway. Alvin yelped and ran back to the corner of the room. He stared in horror at the scary monsters. They were not giant tarantulas, not venemous snakes, not angry math teachers, but the most terrifying things known to all creation...

Alvin screamed. "Chickens! Anything but chickens!"

Chickens are actually usually harmless and if harmful, the worst that could happen would be that you would have only one eye left. But in Alvin's mind, chickens made him...well, act like a chicken. He was terrified of them.

Alvin crouched in the corner and covered his head as the chickens squawked and filled the room. "Stay back! I'm warning you! My head is not an egg!"

The chickens did not mutate or change in anyway like Lampy did in the previous dream, but even though they remained normal that did not stop Alvin from skipping through the chicken covered floor like it was hot lava and running through the open doors and down the dark hallway. It also did not stop the chickens from running after Alvin as if he was a rolling away egg.

Alvin burst through another set of doors and ran across the room behind it. He ran to the back of that room and stopped to catch his breath.

Alvin looked around. He was in a room full of black furniture and dead flowers. There was a crowd of people sitting chairs, all wearing black as well. Alvin thought he was at a funeral where the decor looked all gloomy, but then Alvin realized all the people were fellow super villains.

Alvin looked down at himself and found out that he was wearing a dark torn tuxedo. He also found out that he was standing in front of the villains on a stage.

Next to Alvin appeared to be one of Bumblyburg's most known officers, Officer Olaf. Alvin instantly thought he was about to be arrested.

"You will never catch me, officer!" Alvin instantly screamed, throwing his hands up.

Officer Olaf just laughed. "Why Alvin, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to wed you!"

"Wed?" Alvin asked confused.

"Yes, wed," Officer Olaf replied, "You're getting _married_!"

At the word "married," Alvin began shouting random gibberish in a state of shock. When he got control of his words, he yelled, "MARRIED?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE MARRIED?"

"C'mon Alvin, pull yourself together. Here comes the bride! I mean, _your_ bride!" Officer Olaf laughed harmlessly.

"WHAT?!" Alvin angrily looked to the side to see all the villains in the crowd watch a bride walking down the aisle, wearing a torn white wedding dress with a puffy veil covering her face.

Alvin stared at the mysterious bride as she stood in front of Alvin.

"You may now kiss the bride! Oh, _lucky you_!" the happy Swedish officer chimed.

"KISS?! There's no way I would do such a _dirty_ thing!" Alvin screamed.

"Oh, _why_ not Alvin?" the bride cooed sweetly.

"Wait, _who_ are you?!" Alvin demanded an answer from the bride.

"It's me, Alvin," the bride lifted up her veil, revealing her face. It was the face of Greta Von Gruesome that said, "Now kiss me, Alvin!"

Alvin immediately began screaming. It almost sounded like he was in pain, but marrying someone to him would cause him pain. Marrying _her _would case anyone pain.

Alvin stumbled an inch backwards before tripping and falling back. Alvin continued to scream horror movie style as he held his arms up in despair.

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE ON THIS EARTH, WHY IS IT YOU?! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOUUUUUU!" Alvin screamed so fast that it was kind of hard to understand him. He screamed in anger and fear, mostly fear. Fear that grew as Greta began leaning IN towards Alvin.

"Come on, Alvin," the German criminal hushed.

"NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOO!" Alvin shrieked, shutting his eyes and pushing his arms out to save himself. Then he felt Greta's metal gloved hands grab them.

Alvin screamed again and opened his eyes out of shock. But instead of Greta's puckered up face he saw the blue sky with the looming forms of skyscrapers seeming to penetrate it. He was in Bumblyburg again, but it in its normal state instead of the burning city Alvin dreamt before. Alvin, his hyperventilating was in the middle of slowing down, actually hoped things were normal. Forget his dream plan, this was horror!

But the second Alvin looked at the white gloves on his hands, he knew something was off.

Alvin found himself lying in the middle of a road. He gasped when he saw a car speeding towards him, then he ran off the street and on to a sidewalk. Alvin saw a store street window and ran up to it to see his reflection.

Alvin gagged at what he looked like. Not only was he wearing white gloves, but he was also wearing white pants, a white jacket with bright strips of red, yellow, and blue running down the middle of it. He also wore a bright red cape that trailed behind him. To top it off, instead of his large monocle, he had a bright red mask covering his face. He looked like a superhero. A brightly colored one that Alvin despised the most.

"Why am I dressed so ridiculously?" Alvin asked himself, "If I let the other villains see me like this, I can never show my face in this town again. Well, I'm already not allowed to do that but-"

"Awesome Alvin!" a kid's voice called out.

"Oh great, now someone noticed me-" Alvin stopped. "Did he say...awesome?"

"Awesome Alvin! Bumblyburg's own superhero!" a short asparagus with a fedora and a notepad ran up to Alvin.

"What? Superhero" Alvin gasped, "I'm dressed like this for a reason? What's going on-"

"Hi! I'm Junior Asparagus, reporter for the Daily Bumble!" the kid said fast and excited, "It's such an honor to meet you! I would like to interview you please so I can show my boss an awesome report and he will be really proud of me and this can go on the front page and he will think of me as an awesome reporter because I interviewed Awesome Alvin, who is you, who is also awesome, because you are a superhero, and you are awesome!"

"Is this kid always so jumpy?" Alvin thought to himself. He felt like he saw the excited kid a couple of times, mostly when he was terrorizing the city and Larryboy showed up to stop him. And on the side of the fight would be Junior and basically everyone else watching in awe, cheering for Larryboy and booing Alvin.

But this time Alvin was the superhero. This time the sparkle in Junior's eyes were because of him. This time everyone did not hate him. They loved him. And even though Alvin hated love, this did not seem so bad.

There was a kid who wanted to know his thoughts. There were veggies walking by smiling and would be waving if they had hands. He probably lived in a cleaner place than cockroach infested underground lair. And even though Alvin detested these things, now that he actually had it...

...he kind of liked it.

You can never appreciate the good in life if you never see the bad. But apparently you can never appreciate the good in life if all you have ever known was bad.

Then Alvin smiled for the first time in forever, not a wicked smile but the same happy peaceful smile Alvin saw on Larryboy's face and usually hated, but it felt nice to wear it now that he actually had a real reason why. It gave him a boosts of confidence and joy, and Alvin liked it.

"But where's Larryboy then?" Alvin muttered to himself, "I took his place, so I wonder what happened to him."

Alvin would probably regret thinking that while still in the dreams caused by the metallic headband.

Right on cue, suddenly, a crowd of citizens ran past Alvin screaming. As Alvin looked around he yelled, "What's going on?"

Out of nowhere, Chief Crosswell made his way to Alvin.

"Awesome Alvin, thank goodness! We need your help! Bumblyburg is under attack!" he exclaimed.

"Attack?!" Alvin gasped, "By who?"

"Larryboy!" the chief yelled before running off along with everyone else.

"L-L-Larryboy?!" Awful, or should we say _Awesome_ Alvin choked. So he and Larryboy were switched around. He was the hero and Larryboy was the villain. He felt joy and made people smile at him while Larryboy was chasing crowds away.

This time, he could win and Larryboy would lose.

It was how things always worked in their world. Heroes win and villains lose. Good prevails over evil. And even though every villain wished to someday change that, when you lose to Larryboy every time, its obvious Larryboy has the upper hand.

Now Alvin has the chance to win. It may not be winning at being evil like he would like, but he still wins. He can finally be happy. Be liked. Be the hero. Just once.

As Alvin thought this, he also wanted to slap himself. He liked being bad. But in the realistic dream caused by the dream headband, he decided that because it was just a dream, it would not matter if he decided to pursue good for a change now that he has experienced good.

It was a good sacrifice to defeat Larryboy, right?

"All right Larryboy!" Alvin yelled, striking a heroic pose with his red cape flapping in the wind, "Show yourself!"

Just as Alvin said this, his eyes caught hold of a dark figure blocking the late afternoon sun in front of him.

Alvin and the figure walked closer to each other until they were just a few meters apart.

"Larryboy," Alvin greeted in a dark tone. He was use to Larryboy using this on him every time they met.

Larryboy replied with a wicked smile. "Well if isn't Awful Alvin."

Alvin was surprised that Larryboy used his real name, but then assumed he was replacing "awesome" with "awful" as a way of mockery.

Alvin eyed his nemesis' new form. His mask, and pants were now a darker purple, his shirt had dark red and black replacing the original yellow, and his darker purple cape has tears. Larryboy's one goofy tooth has been replaced with a pair of two fangs. His outfit also had a few dark smudges from who knows where. As for Larryboy's plungers, they were still red, but they looked darker due to how damaged they look. They now looked bent, torn, jagged, and just dirty.

Without warning, Larryboy started throwing his plungers all over the place. Every shot was flawless, and with every shot it dragged a screaming citizen to the ground or tossed it carelessly like a doll.

"Save us, Awesome Alvin!" someone screamed.

"Right!" Alvin replied to himself. "Do I have any super powers or tools?"

Alvin lifted his arms and examined himself until he found something strapped to his belt.

Alvin yanked it out and held it up towards Larryboy. Alvin stared at after a glance.

"Lampy?" Alvin asked himself. He was holding what appeared to be a miniature version of Lampy in his hands.

"How does this work?!" Alvin asked, shaking the tiny Lampy. Without warning, bolts of light started shooting from Lampy's head.

Meanwhile, Larryboy was still attacking the citizens with his plungers. Suddenly, he saw a ball of light from Lampy coming towards him. Larryboy quickly ducked and jumped away from a group of bolts after it.

Alvin saw Larryboy dodging the lights and felt like he was winning.

"Yes!" Alvin yelled, slowly walking closer to Larryboy while Lampy continued to fire, "Now you know how it feels to be the villain. To feel the hate from everyone around you. To feel the frustration you always gave me!"

Larryboy looked up at Alvin and grinned an unnaturally wide smile again. Then he started to launch plungers at Alvin.

Alvin gasped and began ducking the plungers. He was very dis-coordinated, but falling on his face was a good way to dodge plungers."There's only two of them, so this should be easy!"

But when Alvin looked at Larryboy again, he realized he was wrong. Just as Larryboy fired both his plungers, out of the side of his head appeared more. Soon there were three pairs of plungers coming from Larryboy's helmet. Six plungers flew towards Alvin fast.

Alvin was defenseless. Alvin gasped as he sprang up and began to run away, screaming pathetically. He no longer felt like the hero. He felt like a victim, a coward.

Alvin soon got a good distance away from Larryboy, but he knew it was not enough. He would be caught soon and he was afraid. He, being a super villain, knew of the wicked and cruel wishes of a villain. Every villain willed for the hero to be utterly destroyed in the most gruesome way possible. And now that the plot was switched and Larryboy was the villain with the intent of destroying Alvin as the hero and was about to succeed, Alvin knew he was in trouble.

Alvin sunk to his knees in the middle of the cement street, his heart pounding in his ears. He held on to his head and stared at the crowds of terrified people through his hands. Now they all looked back at him with fear, sadness, but most of all, disappointment.

Alvin was failing at the moment. No super hero has shown so much fear that they rolled up into a ball and crouched down. He was a humiliation.

Alvin hated to admit it, but perhaps Larryboy was better at being the villain.

Suddenly, Alvin felt a plunger pull at his back. He was instantly flung up into the air, the plunger pulling him higher and farther away from the ground. The wind roared in his ears as the screams of the crowd and the sharp twisted gaze of Larryboy grew distant yet remained fresh in Alvin's mind.

Larryboy won when he was the hero. He won when he was the villain. He won either way, and Alvin lost either way. This thought spiraled around Alvin's head as he continued to be pulled up into the early evening sky. This thought pulled him closer to a horrible realization.

Before he reached that point though, Alvin thought about the way the crowds stared him. They surely hated him now. They hated him as a villain too. He was always hated.

This hate always bothered Alvin. In fact, it drove him to insanity and the life of a dirty criminal who's only friend was a lamp. But he always scoffed at it, just flicking at those thorns cracked in his skin like they did no harm. But they still remained nonetheless.

But now at that moment as Alvin came down to the terrible realization, those thorns broke through Alvin's surface more and drove deeper and deeper, until they all reached his core, the thorns spearing his heart.

All the pain, anger, and the hate Alvin faced that built up over the years finally began to take their effect, hitting Alvin hard and sudden. Alvin never felt so terrible, so broken, so useless.

Finally, the plunger seemed to carry Alvin high enough and Alvin hung in the sky, his limbs thrown upwards like streamers and his face gasping in shock. The realization of his thoughts finally dawned on him, and that dreaded realization was this:

If Alvin could not succeed in being bad or succeed in being good, then what was he good at? What was his sole purpose, his use?

The answer is quite simple.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Whatever path Alvin took, he would fall and crash, and everyone would hate him for that. Then that was what Alvin was useful for.

For being hated, useless, and good for nothing. An ugly smear on life no one wanted.

Suddenly, Alvin felt himself plunging downwards as Larryboy reeled Alvin in to the ground. The thorns tore Alvin apart at last. He could not do anything bad or good. He could do nothing.

Alvin was hurled into the black pavement of the street with a crash. Opening his eyes from the pain he felt physically and emotionally, Alvin looked up at Larryboy, who smirked down at him.

"Oh Alvin."

Alvin stared back at Larryboy with wide sad eyes, feeling so scared, hurt, useless, and alone.

"If only there was somebody who loved you."

The thorns made their last tear. Alvin's heart was shattered.

At that, Larryboy threw his other five plungers at Alvin, wrapping him up in the cords.

Alvin felt himself being wrapped tighter and tighter, unable to move around as the ropes also covered up his vision in darkness.

Alvin looked around again to see now he was in darkness once more, wrapped in the cords with no freedom. But it was not like he had the strength to move again anyway. There was one doorway of light about five meters away from him, the rays of light not reaching over into the darkness at all. The normal Larryboy stood in the doorway, staring at Alvin smiling a smirk that read "I won. Again." Then silently, Larryboy turned around as a wall of darkness slid over the doorway and closed it, leaving Alvin in complete darkness.

Alvin was propped up against a dark wall. He laid on it as he somehow managed to hug his legs through the tight ropes. His face quivered as tears almost broke out of his eyes, until Alvin firmly blinked them back and breathed in slowly, lifting and tilting his head back with a broken look on his face.

Alvin stared straight ahead with a slightly angry look on his face. "I'm useless. I lose no matter what. That's not fair," Alvin gloomily muttered to himself with pain in his voice.

"That's not fair," Alvin said louder.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Alvin yelled this time, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"Why does Larryboy get everything?! I don't want to feel pain, I want to cause it! I don't want to feel destruction, I want to make it!" Alvin angrily shrieked. As he yelled this, a light blue light glowed around him, electric blue flames beginning to rise around him.

"I want to be victorious! I want...to not lose! I want! I WANT!" As Alvin yelled, the blue glow grew stronger and stronger around him.

"I want to win!" Alvin screamed, "Right now!" The blue flames of light surrounded Alvin and exploded all together, filling the darkness with light and forcing Alvin to shut his eyes from the brightness.

The noise from the explosion died down and the faint sound of the breeze during an empty night took its place. Alvin opened his eyes again to find himself free from the ropes and standing. He has on black pants long black leather jacket that also acted like a cape that moved very slightly in the breeze. Alvin quickly looked at his hands to see that he was wearing black gloves and was using both to hold a long black sword in front of him. Alvin also noted that he was in a dim place, standing on a dark cold ground and surrounded by yet another array of destroyed, crumbling, and abandoned buildings, all darkened by a dark blue sky. Alvin was standing in a clearing, in the center of the arrangement. The only light was from the moon, hidden behind some clouds but still gave the dark sky a film layer of light.

Alvin looked down more to see Larryboy, his emotionless face looking down.

Alvin realized this and gasped, "Larryboy!"

Larryboy opened his eyes as he looked up at Alvin and Alvin could hear him gasping and groaning. His face was twisted in shock and agony as he trembled with his teeth, or should we say tooth, clenched. His eyes were slightly narrowed in pain.

Alvin looked back at his sword again and saw that Larryboy was on the ground in a kneeling position. Alvin stared and gasped as his eyes traced his black sword, which he lowered and tapped the dark ground with it.

He stared at Larryboy, whose groaning quickly turned into louder yelps. The sword trembled slightly in Alvin's gasp. Alvin was transfixing Larryboy.

Larryboy made a slight choked gasp before Larryboy finally screamed a ear shattering, harrowing filled scream of agony. The scream actually caused the surrounding collapsed buildings around Alvin and Larryboy to break apart completely, becoming piles of tiny dark pieces of stones. Those tiny pebbles rolled across the ground and were flung in spirals around the duo. Alvin just stood there shock as Larryboy's scream began to die out.

"Wh- what is this?" Alvin whisphered in confusion and shock.

Larryboy slowly and limply glided from his kneeled position and fell flat on his back against the ground with a thud, with Alvin's sword raised freely above him.

Once Larryboy screamed again, this time the screaming getting cut off as he hyperventilated. Alvin stared down at him, his pupils dilating in trauma and shock.

When Larryboy's choppy scream ceased, Alvin lowered the long black sword to his side and his hand limply let go of it and dropped it, making a clanging noise against the dark stone.

"La- Larryboy?" Alvin asked, still in shock.

"You...Al...Alv...wu...why..." Larryboy quietly stuttered and panted until he was remained silent.

"Did I...defeat Larryboy?" Alvin asked out loud.

"Yes...yes...I did!" Alvin answered himself. "I won...I won!" Alvin yelled in victory.

He immediately began to dance his dance of villainy. If only Lampy was there to dance with him.

Alvin danced in circles around Larryboy. "I finally defeated Larryboy! I finally destroyed Larryboy! I finally won over Larryboy! Do you hear that, Larryboy?" Alvin leaned in to Larryboy.

"...I guess you can't hear me now," Alvin said to the silence of Larryboy's inert form. "I guess you can't really move either."

Alvin looked over the hero. His nemesis was finally gone. He was really gone. Of course, there were times when Larryboy was close to destruction, one time was really close, but that one time was by another villain of another name who failed. But now it was Alvin who did it. He succeeded. There was no way Larryboy was going to find a loophole out of this now. It was too late.

"See that Larryboy, now you know how it feels to be hurt for real this to me! You know how it feels to be defeated! To be crushed and broken!" Alvin chanted, skipping around Larryboy. Larryboy did not reply.

"I am good at being bad! I knew it! So what if everyone still hates me for it! I did not fail this time!" Alvin said. But as he continued to stare at the hurt hero and how it was because of him, one word began to echo in Alvin's mind again.

Wrong.

Alvin did something wrong.

"But I always did wrong things!" Alvin told himself.

But now that Alvin finally did something wrong after shortly finding what the goodness of life really was, Alvin then felt a new feeling: guilt.

Guilt from all his pass crimes filled him. He knew they were wrong when he did them but he ignored the feeling just as he ignored the pain of hatred from the citizens. But then Alvin discovered something else.

"The hatred," Alvin said quietly, "was because of my actions. The guilt was from knowing he hurt people. But he was the one who hurt them.

When Alvin hurt people, he was really hurting himself. He ultimately caused himself pain and hatred. He was responsible too.

Alvin stared at Larryboy again and thought of the perforation he gave. Now he felt Larryboy's pain that he caused himself.

"But why?" Alvin said, "Is this...really what I wanted?"

Was this sick twisted cruel act how Alvin wanted to succeed in life? Was destruction really how Alvin wanted to win?

"I don't know anymore."

Alvin then realized he never went this far as a criminal. He bent down to Larryboy and used one hand to gently nudge his head.

"Larryboy, can you near me?" Alvin asked, Larryboy did not reply still. "Larryboy?" Alvin realized that Larryboy was never going to reply again. All because of him.

If Alvin was only good at destruction, then that was it. Alvin was only good at destruction and no one wanted that still, no matter who they were.

"I...made a mistake..." Alvin whispered. He made a horrifying mistake...it scared him.

Alvin realized, deep inside of him, that he knew, no matter what, this was all wrong. Villain or not, no matter how much the line between good and bad in one's mind has been blurred, beneath it all their heart would know what was wrong.

"I...don't want this anymore. I thought I did, but I don't! I won at being evil, but it still hurts! Why won't the pain go away?" Alvin yelled at the dark sky.

"I don't want this! I never truly did! I messed up! My life is a mess! I don't want this!" Alvin fell to his knees next to Larryboy. Tears slowly seeped down his face and splatter the cold ground next to Larryboy. "Why do I feel so much pain when I try to make others feel it? What do I do with my life?!"

Alvin removed his hands from his face to see that he was in a light blue atmosphere like he was in the beginning of his dreams. Alvin just sat on the floor.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Alvin cried.

"Do you want to change?"

Alvin gasped and looked up. Standing ten feet away from him was none other than Larryboy himself, who had a serious look on his face..

Alvin stood up and backed away a bit. "What are you doing here?" Larryboy began to slowly step closer to Alvin.

"Don't you know how much pain I'm always in. Don't you know that I'm very conflicted right now?" Alvin asked painfully as Larryboy stepped closer. Soon Larryboy was just three feet away from Alvin. He looked at Alvin as if he wanted Alvin to come closer.

"Leave me alone," Alvin said, "I can't figure out what I should be doing. I thought I always wanted to defeat you but when I actually did I did not like it...I don't know if I'm a villain or just a some useless onion anymore..."

Alvin tried to step back a little more but ended up stumbling backwards. Before he could fall down, Larryboy quickly stepped forward and pulled Alvin towards him and did not let go.

He was giving Alvin a hug.

Alvin's eyes widened. He was shocked, especially since this was coming from his long time nemesis.

At first, Alvin tried to fight it. Somehow Larryboy firmly held him in the embrace, even though Alvin was the one with arms. Alvin tried to free himself, grunting and using his arms to push against Larryboy, but it was no use.

When Alvin gave up, he remembered that he was still dreaming and decided to let it be.

It was then Alvin fully figured out what Larryboy was doing. Through the hug, Larryboy was showing Alvin peace, happiness, comfort, and warmth, all things Alvin despised before because he could never have it. But now that he had it, and he truly had it this time, he knew he always wanted it. In fact, he now knew he liked it better than the destruction and pain of being a villain.

When Larryboy finally released him, Alvin stared at him in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought it was about time you see that happiness was not that bad as you thought," Larryboy explained, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

"But why me?" Alvin asked, "I am evil.

"You don't have to be," Larryboy said, you can change that."

Suddenly, the blue atmosphere began to crack. The dream began to shake and collapse as the light blue expanse began to crumble as if it was made of bricks.

"What's happening?" Alvin asked.

"You're dream is falling apart. You can finally wake up again and face the real world," Larryboy explained.

"But what do I do then? How can I change after all I did?" Alvin asked, "I can never change now, it's too late! I can't be saved!"

"Of course you can," Larryboy said, "We can all forgive you. But we already did. You can always change who you are."

"I can?" Alvin asked as the dream continued to shake and collapse more. Soon Alvin and Larryboy began to fade.

"You really can turn your life around. The old has gone, the new is here!" Larryboy's echoed as they both faded away in a flash of light.

Alvin's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around. He felt his head with his roots and realized the dream headband was gone from his head. He was back on the same skyscraper he fell asleep on. He was freed, but how?

Then Alvin remembered Lampy saying in the dream that the only way to break out of the dreams was that if someone jumped inside the projections of the dreams from the head-gear.

Alvin realized that the dreams broke up in the last dream he had with Larryboy. The only person besides himself in the dream was just Larryboy...

Larryboy must have arrived and saw Alvin's nightmares in a hologram from the dream headband. Alvin was a little upset that Larryboy was probably just watching Alvin's dreams, but then he imminently figured out something else.

Since the dreams fell apart in the last dream, that must mean Larryboy jumped in to that dream, which caused it to end.

Then if the real Larryboy jumped into the last dream, that meant...the real Larryboy, not the dream one, was the one who hugged Alvin and told him about forgiveness and that he could change.

Then it was not a dream then...

Alvin heard movement at the edge of the skyscraper. He jumped up and turned to see a dark figure looking at him and standing against the dark night sky on the edge of the building. He was holding the dream headband.

"Larryboy," Alvin whispered.

Larryboy immediately turned around and jumped off the building into the night, his cape flapping behind him. But not before stopping for a second and smiling at Alvin.

Alvin ran to the edge of the building and looked around, but Larryboy has disappeared. But Larryboy's words remained in Alvin's head.

"You can change..."

"Yeah," Alvin murmured. Then he lifted his head up to the stars. He smiled.

Alvin became new.

**"Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, the new creation has come: _the old has gone, the new has come!_" - 2 Corinthians 5:17**

**THE END :)**

* * *

**So this story was about Alvin no longer being evil...surprise!**

**Let me just put a few comments (or demanded explanations) on each section of Alvin's dream.**

**Alvin's Dictatorship: Yes, short I know, but I really wanted to move on to the more exciting parts of the dream.**

**Lampy Coming to Life: I decided to make his voice cute and high because I didn't know what gender he would sound like (even though I just called him a he) and it seemed cute.**

**Chickens!: Well apparently is it canon kind of that Alvin is deathly afraid of chickens. So...chickens!**

**Unwanted Marriage: This scene makes me laugh every time I go over it. Oh, I'm laughing again...and yeah I know that was a weird scene. But I loved Officer Olaf's lines though!**

**I think that's all on the dream I wanted to clarify. But there's still more.**

**About the Bible verse, it just seemed perfect to add in. Besides, this is basically Veggietales, why would anyone have a problem with it?**

**So I hope you enjoyed this story. Honestly, after I wrote Trust No One, I thought I would never write another awesome story again, but this story kinda makes me feel like I was wrong. But gah, I got to stop writing good stories or else it would be so hard to top it with a new story! XD**

**Also, if you read Trust No One, I vaguely remember saying that that story would be the last in chronological order or something and all stories written after that will happen before it, I was wrong! This story would happen after Trust No One because it just makes sense!  
**

**If you liked this long oneshot, feel free to check out my other stories and review this story and all that stuff. Also, check my profile in case of story updates.**

**I think that's it. I think. I don't know, I hope I'm not forgetting anything.**

** Well bye!**


End file.
